


Folie à Deux

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BATB AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, But also some dark shit?, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, I certainly am, It's gonna get emotional up in this bitch, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Monster Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Rey: so this is how my virginity dies, Something something godly pussy eater, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, You will be disgusted by how much they love each other, monster kink, whatever the ending is happy, with thunderous orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: Of course it was a dark and stormy night, these things never happened in the daylight, or the moonlight, or on a nice summer day. No, it was always fall, or winter, and it was always cold, dark, and—Fuck, there went her horse. This was a terrible job and she was an idiot for taking it.Bring back one (1) lost prince and get paid handsomely. Only trouble, there wasn't a prince in these godforsaken woods.Just a beast, in a mansion, with a tired look in his eyes. And he was probably handsome under his curse.And she was definitely going to fall for him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 97
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Folie à deux, the madness of two.
> 
> Hello, welcome to Sin After Dark™ I'm your host, a degenerate. This au was conceived well over a year ago and I never wrote anything substantial for it. Until now! While this is definitely going to have some, uh, weird sex, it's not the only point of the story. You can probably read around it if you want... probably.
> 
> Here's a handy dandy FAQ of how it will go down
> 
> Q: Will they fuck?  
> A: yes
> 
> Q: Is he going to be a beast or a human when they do?  
> A: yes

The woods kept growing darker the deeper she went. No matter where she turned, trees sprouted tall and bushes sprang thick and gnarled from the rich earth. She'd lost her horse hours ago to a ravine that had opened suddenly, like a gaping gash in the ground. Directionless, cold, exhausted, and out of food. She'd never considered switching career paths before now.

A crack in the sky illuminated her surroundings for a split second before plunging the world into a black void. Blinded and certain there had been eyes in the distance a second ago—big, gold, menacing eyes—she dropped to her knees, praying whatever hid in the underbrush had been startled by the lightning, too. Nothing moved. No sound aside from the starting pelt of rain trickling from the canopy down onto the forest floor.

What a pain in the ass this job was turning out to be.

Two weeks ago she'd been approached by a small woman looking for assistance locating a missing prince.

_"I hunt monsters, not missing kids," she said, wiping dried blood off one of her swords._

_"I never said he was a boy, or that he wasn't a monster."_

_Barely intrigued, tired, and in need of funds, she sighed. "What are you offering?"_

_"Six-thousand coins if you find him alive, two-thousand dead."_

_Her eyes visibly bugged. She was lucky to make fifty in a hunt. "Where was he seen last?"_

She played the conversation over in her head, certain she'd been set up. Crouched in a rotten hollow of a felled tree, she was barely keeping the rain off her outer armor. She was down a horse, most of her cold-weather gear, one crossbow, and all of her camping supplies. This was a losing game and the woman who hired her must have known it, especially since this prince had apparently been missing for three years.

Why the fuck did she agree to this?

Thunder boomed again and she swore. She had to get out of the storm or risk freezing to death. Autumn in the north ranged from balmy to harsh frost, and she wasn't equipped to stay out in the elements for much longer. With a deep sigh and concentrated effort, she pulled herself out of the hollow. She yanked the hood of her cloak over her head, grateful the underside of the pelt was waterproof, even if her shirt was not. 

The downpour was less noticable the deeper into the old growth she traversed. The floor of the forest was muddy and her boots stuck, leaving tracks. Straining, she conjured a flame in her palm, wishing her lamp hadn't been lost with the horse; she wasn't able to use magic for long, or without exhausting herself. It was dim, but enough to make out the pawprints under her feet. _Wolves_.

Slowly, carefully, she drew one of her swords, gripping it with both hands. She was at a disadvantage in this light, in this muddle of smells. Her senses were better than an average human's, but nothing comparable to those of a hungry animal.

A crack of a twig and she swung around, meeting teeth with steel, throwing the beast sideways. The next was faster, more calculating than the juvenile and she nearly missed, jabbing a heavily-armored elbow into its ribs as her blade failed to connect. The next nearly toppled her, silent and fast. The fourth did.

Landing hard on her hip she growled, fingers scrambling in the mud for her sword, one leg ready to push her from the ground the second she could find the hilt—

She was too slow, but something else was faster.

The next wolf was sent flying by a massive paw, claws ripping the beast's chest into ribbons. The howl to follow made chills race up her spine and a primal part of her brain yelled at her to run. She saw the antlers before the eyes and the next scream from the monster's teeth-framed mouth found her scrambling halfway up a tree, adrenaline taking over her somatic nerves.

The chort ripped a wolf in two with its jaws, maw bloody and sharp. It was massive, easily twice the size of the last one she'd seen, more than double her height at the shoulder. Just her fucking luck, stumbling blindly onto a rather territorial chort's hunting grounds with no supplies. She could probably get money for its head if she managed to kill it. Way more viable than searching for this likely-dead prince. But damn was that a daunting creature to take down. Was it worth it? Probably not, but she was a little desperate at the moment.

She waited in the tree cover for at least a half hour after the creature had disappeared with the remains of a wolf. Climbing down a wet trunk, her boots found little traction and she swore when she slipped the last few feet. Grabbing her sword from its discarded place in the mud, she hurried towards her new target. Which wasn't hard to find with the amount of noise it made.

She found it under an old oak, its caprine head stained red with blood, teeth and claws ripping flesh from the carcass, stripping it bare. If she were patient, she would be able to strike the third eye with a crossbow bolt and cut off its magic ability, rendering it slightly less dangerous. Slightly. She exhaled the air from her lungs to steady her body, took aim, and—

Missed.

The chort's head snapped up, bolt whizzing by its left ear, not even nicking the damn thing. The low, guttural growl from its chest chilled her blood. It abandoned the kill and rose on its haunches, all three eyes trained on her.

She took a step back, half-petrified, ready to run. Not that it would do any good; it was twice her speed, she'd have to stand her ground. Hand on the hilt of her second sword, a sandy-colored rush of fur distracted both her and her predator. A scavenger, lithe and quick, tried to snatch the wolf carcass from the chort, the new beast having no idea how the food chain worked. The chort reared and swiped at the new contender, missing by a hair.

Bolting from the scene, she didn't think she'd ever run so fast in her life. She was not getting in between two large beasts fighting over a meal, that was a death wish. She didn't get a good enough look at the second one, didn't know what it was, but anything ballsy enough to fight a chort would buy her some time.

Time seemed to slow once she was a safe distance away. The rain still hadn't let up hours later and she was certain some kind of fungus was going to start growing in her boots. Without the sky as a guide, she hoped she was walking east, or at least south. She'd found no caves, no thickets, and no rotten out hovels from years past. There was nothing for cover in these woods and she would be damned if she succumbed to the elements. What an embarrassment that would be in her line of work.

Eventually, exhausted, she caught sight of a glow up ahead. She quickened her pace, desperate for any kind of reprieve from this weather, from the chill of the storm. The closer she got, the stranger it seemed. It was a manor house smack in the middle of the woods. The grounds were overgrown and the stonework was covered in ivy, but it seemed to be maintained, like organized chaos. There were lights on in the upper rooms and two lanterns lit at the front gates. No one was home when she pushed open the front doors, calling out a greeting. Odd. It didn't seem abandoned, but the owner was definitely missing.

This place was cluttered beyond belief. Herbs and spell books lay strewn about the parlor behind the grand stairs. Every flat surface was covered by piles and piles of miscellaneous, disorganized things. Magical instruments, tomes, handwritten journals in elvish and common speech, jars and bowls of unidentifiable contents, pastes, a taxidermied crow—a magician lived here, and he wasn't very tidy. She took it upon herself to light the hearth and clear off one of the armchairs beside it, needing to sit for a minute before devising a plan to get out of the woods. Her weariness got the best of her, however, and soon she was sound asleep.

It was in a haze that she woke hours later to the sensation of heat and the smell of jasmine, oakmoss, and hyraceum. She opened her eyes and assumed she must still be dreaming.

"You rearranged my study," boomed the low voice of whatever it was carrying her.

"I straightened it out."

"Everything was perfectly organized, thank you."

"You had a dead bird on your chair."

It turned to her, finally, and she had no idea what to make of the creature. It had the head of a sheep with the features of a lion, nose distinctly feline and eyes gold with round pupils. Large curved horns sat over spoon-shaped ears and a dark mane was pulled back with a silk ribbon. It quirked an eyebrow. "You moved Florence too?"

"It has a name? This is a really fucked up dream."

It huffed but didn't respond, opting to stay silent for the rest of the walk to wherever it was taking her. Up one set of stairs, down another, through a long corridor, and to a small room with a fireplace and a bed. The creature put her down on her unsteady feet and she turned to it, wanting to see just how bizarre of a concoction her tired brain had whipped up.

It stood tall over her, its horned head nearly hitting the doorframe. It had paws the size of her head and wore a very ornate suit of navy and ocher, contrasting its wild appearance and the distinctly posh manner with which it carried itself.

It folded its arms across a chest broad as the horizon. "Well? You're tired, aren't you? I'll send you on your way in the morning but you should sleep now; you look dead on your feet."

"I am asleep."

It rolled its eyes and left, closing the door behind it. With an effort, she slumped onto the bed and was out cold in a few minutes.

Morning came quickly. Disoriented, she didn't remember coming into the small room, or falling asleep. Sunlight crept in through the window beside the bed and the distant sound of birdsong fluttered in from the dawn outside. She rose slowly and stretched.

Despite having an inkling that this room was set back somewhere in the manor house, she found the stairs waiting at the end of the hall, grand staircase curling down to the bottom floor from both wings. The smell of cooked meat wafted through the air and she followed it down to the source, not recalling the last time she'd eaten.

The creature from last night sat in the parlor cloaked in a long maroon dressing gown, a tuft of ivory fur peeking from the collar. A frying pan was hovering over the fire blazing in the hearth and she watched as a carafe of coffee poured itself into a mug by the beast's side. It looked up and flicked its wrist, adding two more sausages to the pan.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you take your coffee?"

"Any way is fine." She shifted her weight, standing in the threshold. She hadn't sensed it last night, but there were thick waves of a heavy spell pouring off him. He was a man under the enchantment, not a beast. "What exactly is it that you've been cursed into?"

"You're quick. Usually they scream and run off at this point."

"They?"

"Surely you don't think you're the first unlucky traveler to get lost and stumble upon the manor?" He snapped his clawed fingers and a cup appeared in her hands, warm and inviting. "Cream or sugar?"

"Just cream."

A small jug popped into existence and poured itself into her cup before disappearing.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need a moment to process all of this."

"We can start with introductions, but you'll have to come in."

Careful, cautious, she entered the room. Magic users always put her on edge. They were unpredictable at best, foul-tempered at worst. "Rey," she said, indicating towards herself.

"Kylo." He glanced at her swords resting beside the opposite chair. "I take it you're not out here alone by accident."

She slid into the seat across from him. "I am not, no. I'm a Poacher, I hunt beasts and monsters for coin."

"Monsters? I hope I'm not on that list."

Rey shook her head. "I only kill humans in self-defense."

"It has been a long time since someone has referred to me as such." His mouth quirked into something that could be described as a smile. "How did you end up so deep in the woods?"

"Took what was likely a bad contract. Got lost, horse fell off a cliff, ended up here. I don't mean to impose on your hospitality and will be on my way soon."

"You're not imposing; it's rare I find myself in agreeable company." He snapped his fingers again and her coffee was replaced with a plate of sausage, eggs, and potatoes. "At least stay for a meal. I can have your clothes and armor cleaned before you go."

She felt grimey suddenly. "Do you have a bath by any chance?"

He did. She followed the tall beast up the stairs to the other wing of the manor, eyes wandering around the walls, the rooms. His long stride forced her to jog every few steps, trailing along like a hatchling behind a mother duck. He waited for her to step into the bathroom first, keeping the door open when he entered.

The room was lavish, cluttered, and covered in colored powders. The footed brass bathtub in the center began to fill on its own, steam rising to the ceiling. Bath salts appeared and plunked into the water, sizzling bubbles across the surface.

"There are soaps, lotions, and creams for you to use." The objects popped into existence on the counter beside the bath. "If you need anything more, do not hesitate to ask. And, if you could leave your garments to be washed outside the door, I'll be sure to take care of them."

"I'm afraid I don't have a change of clothes with me."

"Will a robe suffice for now?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." He handed her a blue one from the air before leaving. "Take your time, no rush."

She stripped down, grateful to be free of her leather and sweat-soaked cotton layers. Taking an experimental whiff, she recoiled. That was _rank_. How was he able to tolerate her smell for so long? The faster she washed, the better. She poured a bucket of hot water over herself before climbing in the tub, not wanting to sit in a pool of mud and grime for a half hour.

...She should have guessed it would be an enchanted tub.

The water stayed clean and full of bubbles, sweet smelling lilies and hydrangeas blooming around her nose. The temperature was consistently warm as time passed, relaxing, calming. If she let her guard down, she could get used to the comfort of this magic.

She dried off an hour later, having taken an unexpected nap, her fingers pruny and shriveled. The robe was wonderfully fluffy and warm, trapping heat from the bath against her skin. Opening the door, she found her clothes folded neatly on a short stool, clean and smelling of fresh lavender. This man really liked his perfumes.

Dressed, clean, and fed, she returned downstairs to find the beast in his study. The sleeves of a starched white dress shirt were rolled above his elbows, brown fur covering taut muscle. He stood over an ornate basin, a perplexed look on his face. 

Turning to her, his features softened. "Was everything to your liking?"

"Yes." She stepped closer to him. "Probably the best bath I've ever had. But, I should be on my way soon."

"Of course." He stepped from the basin to her, thinking. "I can give you a horse that knows the way to the town over, there you should be able to get directions home. Follow me."

He led her out into the garden once she'd gathered her things. The air was colder than it had been last night, the frosts of winter looming on the edge of autumn. In the stables he kept a lone white mare, her coat glistening like diamonds in the afternoon sun. He called to her and she came slowly, approaching with the majesty of a queen.

"She will take you through the woods with no issues; predators cannot see her or pick up her scent. When you get to town, you can send her back to me with three pats on the nose."

"She won't return automatically?"

"No, but she will not follow you too far beyond the grounds."

Rey took the reins from Kylo. "I'm grateful for your hospitality, truly."

"And I your company." He gave her a small bow. "Be safe, and know you're welcome to return if you so please."

"I appreciate it." She nodded and climbed onto the horse's back, using his hand for leverage. With a smile, she urged the mare to gallop through the garden and into the forest beyond.

It was nightfall by the time she reached town. The areas in the northern kingdoms weren't familiar to her and she had to play by ear how accepting people were of Poachers. Toeing the line between human and monster, normal and sorceress, letting her disposition slip could mean as little trouble as a dirty look or as much as being chased with swords and torches. In this sleepy little town money was money, and she was able to pay for a room at the inn without any questions asked. The innkeep had given her mount a once-over, but kept his thoughts to himself.

The dinner was served late and she made herself seem inoffensive, sitting at the edge of conversations, curious about the state of her employability, the kind of work, any competition or sorcerers that had settled down not far off. Most of it was local gossip, some was usable information.

It was after midnight when she finally returned to her room. Full of pheasant, beer, and dried fruit, she lay on the small cot, thinking. She hadn't been able to keep the beast from her mind since she left the manor's grounds. He was so...peculiar. A man cursed to look like a monster. She might not have been a magician herself, but she'd worked alongside enough of them to know these sorts of spells weren't common. They also tended to be all-consuming, changing the target into a non-sentient creature after a brief period of madness. But he didn't seem mad or feral, just cursed.

Rey sat up. Something was off about this whole situation. She'd heard murmurs amid the chatter downstairs about the creature in the woods, how another flock of sheep had disappeared off the hills to the west, the odd number of large, monstrous fauna cropping up more frequently than they had before. She didn't ask about the chort, but had a feeling they were only recently commonplace here.

Throwing back the blankets, she rushed to dress, lacing her boots with fervor. She needed answers and had a gut feeling one person in the vicinity would have them. Hurrying down to the stables, she unhitched the white mare and saddled her before patting her nose three times. She took off as though spooked, quicker than a fox from a hawk.

The lights were still on in the manor house when she returned. She was mildly surprised the beast stood in the open doors, arms folded across his chest. His smile was full of sharp teeth but his eyes were gentle.

"I had a feeling you'd come back."

She dismounted and gave a small bow. "Your offer still stands, right? I want to help you break the curse."

He hesitated. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I think it's affecting the surrounding area." She moved closer, stopping in front of him, needing to crane her neck to look in his eyes. "Please, let me try."

"All right," he said after a long pause. "I'll give you thirty days."

"And after thirty days?"

"Who knows, let's hope to not find out."

"I won't let you down," she said with a grin, following him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-chapter FAQ
> 
> Q: Why is Kylo...nice?  
> A: He's not, Rey is an unreliable narrator
> 
> Q: What is the setting?  
> A: Picture regency France and then run it through a medieval Europe simulator


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, starting this chapter: no lewding until chapter 3
> 
> Me, halfway through: oh no

He was...odd. He remained charming but tended to be aloof at the same time. From what she had gathered in the past few days, he had been without proper human contact for two years, stuck on the manor's grounds while his appearance remained beastly. Which made sense, she could see how he could come off as a monster to people with no magical ability or knowledge. She too had mistaken him for a strange creature at first.

His company had consisted of the taxidermied crow and the enchanted mare, neither of whom spoke. So he talked to her, _a lot_. Rey was a good listener, she didn't mind. His voice was also melodic, smooth as a well-aged rye, and she would happily entertain his conversation for as long as he wanted. It often put her to sleep, the rhythm and timbre of his speech soothing. He also might have been using enchantments but she was so perpetually exhausted she had no desire to fight it off.

It had been a long, long time since she'd last enjoyed another person's company. She hoped he felt the same, hoped she'd be able to break this curse.

* * *

Five days in and this was already painful. In part because he knew how to break the curse and she wasn't close. Her guesses lacked understanding for how these sorts of curses worked, but what was he expecting from a Poacher? They had little magic ability and were better in the field tracking a mark. She wasn't as arrogant as the last few he'd met, but she was still proud. To lift the curse, someone needed to fall in love with him.

And then it would pass to them, freeing him, beginning the cycle over again. She wasn't a proper magic user and she would be unable to hold back the madness, causing her to turn feral. It would end with her.

A shitty situation with an equally shitty outcome. She was a stranger and while he felt some guilt about using her, it wasn't overwhelming enough to stop. She wouldn't remember being human once it took effect and from what he understood, she didn't have family that would grieve her. Not a huge loss, one lonely soul for the return of his. Perhaps it was better to live mindless, unaware of one's monstrosity.

His mother was likely still hopeful he was alive. She'd sent him off to a neighboring kingdom to practice under his uncle, but he'd gotten lost before reaching the border. Caravan ransacked, fear cold down his bones, he had run as far and as fast as he could. His magic was strong but untamed and being forced to use it when emotionally compromised could have backfired, so he ran. Coming upon the manor house had felt like a saving grace, a divine gift. The witch inside had been warm and beautiful, skilled and wise. She took him under her wing, replaced his uncle as his tutor. Slowly, softly, he fell for her, for her charm and wit and understanding.

And then a beast he became.

Thinking of her name, her voice—it damn near sent him into a frenzy. He'd accepted his fate and was now stuck in a perpetual state of cold fury. It took a full year to learn how to bend the curse to give him a semi-anthropomorphic shape. She had covered it entirely but the amount of energy that took exhausted him quickly. Maybe it got stronger each time it was passed on, because he had little doubt he was more capable than she. Which meant the girl was doomed no matter how much magic she could muster.

Pretending to seem interested in her was a drain. Was she pretty? He guessed, in a plain, wild way. But physical attraction wasn't everything and he had no idea what would happen if he fell for her back, had no intention of finding out. So he feined his smiles and kind words, hoping the charm might affect her and let him escape for good.

"What are you doing with the basin?"

She sat in his parlor with an older elven text, something he was surprised she could read without much trouble. He looked up from the flickering water. "I'm trying to see something at the edge of the woods."

"Every time you look at it?"

"No." He turned back to the unsteady image of swirling sunlight and rippling leaves. "Sometimes I look at the villages in the area, sometimes the kingdoms to the north and west."

She frowned, her small nose wrinkling. "Hydromancy is a really old art."

"And how would you know that?"

"Elves." Rey went back to her text. "I grew up in one of their monasteries by the southern sea."

"Did they teach you much?"

"How to read, how to fight, basic spells. I don't have the right disposition for their magic, but they gave it their best shot."

His ears perked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Elves use a different kind of magic—"

"No, I know that, what do you mean by the not right disposition for _their_ magic?"

"I can use hybrid magic."

"Don't tell me you're half."

"I never knew my parents, but it's very unlikely I'm half, or even part. Are you?"

"My line is said to have descended from the First Kings, so under those parameters yes, but my blood is so diluted it's not worth claiming."

She sat up and leaned over the back of her chair, an eyebrow quirked. "The first kings of what?"

"They didn't teach you anything about the continent or human expansion, did they?"

"No, and why would they? They're elves, not humans."

Kylo sighed. "The First Kings were elves who ruled the seven tribes of mankind. It's said all the royal houses on the continent descend from them. They were shunned by the elves for teaching men their secrets, which is likely why your caretakers didn't feel the need to mention them; they're blood traitors."

"Then why weren't my guardians also blood traitors for teaching a human?"

He shrugged, turning back to the basin. "You'd have to ask them yourself."

"You know—"

He wasn't going to get any closer in his search if she kept interrupting him. "How about I teach you something?"

"Like what?"

"Simple transmutation. Come, you have to watch first."

He led her to the workbench by the bay window, looking out into the forest. He took a pinecone from a bowl of natural materials and held it delicately in his palm. His control was great enough to perform this without an incantation, but he said the words for her sake. It shifted, growing the wings and head of a finch. The bird lifted into the air, circling around her head before landing and returning to its original shape.

She laughed, grinning. "That was brilliant."

"It's simple but looks complicated. Human magic works with the world around us, elven magic the world we cannot see. You can toe the line of each if your tutors were correct, so this shouldn't be too difficult. Hold it like this."

He moved to stand behind her, placing the pinecone in her palm, guiding her arms with his hands. He had to lean down to see better, head close to hers. She was so _tiny_. Or maybe he'd forgotten what it was like to be human, to be normal.

"Like this?"

"Exactly, now repeat after me."

She did, to no effect.

"Keep trying, you need to concentrate on bridging the two worlds together."

"I _know_ how to use magic." She snapped and a flame balanced itself on her fingertips. "But I don't think about what 'world' I'm pulling it from. It just happens."

"That's elven magic." He cocked his head, eyes narrowed. "How did you—nevermind, just work on the pinecone. Consider it an assignment."

"I thought my assignment was to help break your curse?"

"You'll need a better understanding of magic to do it. Give it a few more tries."

Give him a break from the questions so he could get back to the task at hand.

He made progress in his tracking for about a half hour before a squeal broke the silence. A bird—ugly, nonspecific, but still a bird—took off around the room, flying in a dizzying arc before colliding with a bookshelf, shattering when it changed back. Rey was beaming, proud of herself. He didn't think she'd have been able to do it so quickly.

"I got it!" She yelled, gleeful, and threw her arms around him in an attempted hug. It had been...years, since someone touched him first, purposefully, pleasantly.

Oh no.

Kylo watched, head buzzed, when she retrieved the shards of pinecone from the floor. "Well, not perfect, but I did it."

"You did." His mouth was dry.

"What's next?"

Oh no.

Didn't he just have an inner monologue about this? About _not_ doing this?

"Kylo?"

He had to put a foot down, right now, and keep his ridiculous emotions in check. No thinking she was cute, at all. That was the first step, the first mistake. 

"Are you all right?"

He could smell the touch of rose water and black tea perfuming her hair. She was so close. "Apologies, I was lost in thought."

"Clearly." She folded her arms over her pert chest. Fuck, stop staring. "Well? What can I learn next?"

"Keep practicing, it wasn't perfect."

She groaned but it got her to settle down again, leaving him to his thoughts and the basin. He needed a distraction.

* * *

On the seventh day, she caught a glimpse of the man under the curse. He had fallen asleep in the library, a stack of books on elven rituals to his left, a large tome open on the ground where it must have dropped in his sleep. 

He was…

 _Beautiful_.

And she didn't use that word lightly.

He had a strong brow and thick black hair pulled away from his face with a silk ribbon. His alabaster skin was covered in moles, cheeks tinged pink. She wanted to run her fingers down the curve of his nose, his jaw, the shell of his ear.

He startled awake when she moved to retrieve the fallen book. Clear, bright brown eyes took her in quickly, red tongue rolling over full, ruddy lips.

"You're…" Handsome. "Human."

His brow furrowed and, when she blinked, his shape was replaced with that of the beast. "Sometimes it falls away when I sleep. I've never figured out why."

"Are you able to lower the curse yourself? Temporarily?"

He nodded. "It's an effort, but yes, I can return to my human appearance for a short period before I exhaust myself."

She catalogued that for later, wondering if it would come into play breaking the curse itself. "What were you reading about?"

"Elven magic. I've read these all over and over before, but I can't help think I've missed something." He beckoned her closer. "Can you produce a flame for me?"

Rey pulled her fingers on her right hand towards her palm and flicked quickly, a bright streak of fire hovering just over her skin.

"And it's actual fire, not an illusion?"

"Do you want me to burn something to prove it?"

"No, I believe you. You said you couldn't use elven magic?"

"I was told I couldn't. I'm no mage. I only know how to do what I've been taught, not what it is or why it works."

She watched as he descended into thought. Studying him, his features, she could see the man that lay beneath, was unsure she'd be able to look at him again without recognizing hints of his true form. The sadness on his face, the elegant, noble lines of his countenance.

Rey sat on the floor in front of him. This was the lost prince she was tasked with finding, wasn't it? He mentioned being from a royal line a few days ago. His mannerisms, speech patterns, dress sense—this man wasn't a commoner. He came from money and culture, likely had his pick of women when he entertained company. She had to shut herself down, fast, before she got any moronic ideas. No falling in love with the Prince. It never went well, especially for commoner girls who lacked table manners.

* * *

This was going like shit.

The more time he spent with her, the more adorable she seemed. He even found her lack of etiquette charming. She ran cold and would sit close to him while he worked at night. Once or twice she fell asleep with her head against his arm and he swore he would jump out a window or die from the way his heartbeat raced.

He really, really did not want to find out what would happen if the feelings were mutual, but his body and brain didn't seem to agree. He hovered too closely to her when giving instructions, her back to his chest, his arms caging her. Was it even possible for her to have feelings for a beast? Didn't she hunt them for coin? Not that she'd given a single hint of internal conflict regarding him, but the question still mulled about his head.

And she'd seen his true form, his human face. It was definitely an odd face but she wasn't put off by his monstrous appearance, so who was he to judge her taste in men? Didn't he want this?

Honestly? He had no idea what he wanted anymore.

"Kylo?"

He was startled out of his self-reflection by her shape at his bedroom door. It was dim, the candles on his desk the only light sources. "Yes?"

"It's fucking freezing in this old house." Winter had finally set in and she was hugging her arms around herself for a scrap of warmth. "Can I…can I stay with you tonight? You're a giant furnace."

He didn't think he heard her properly. "...In my bed?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"That's what I'm implying, yes."

"All right," he said before thinking it through.

She sighed in relief and immediately buried herself in the blankets. It took a minute for him to gather his thoughts, calm his idiot brain, and blow out the candles. He stripped his light shirt over his head before joining her, careful not to get close.

Rey huffed and snuggled up against him, cloaked in the darkness. It kept them both safe from admitting to any truths stuck on their tongues. Her body was so tiny beside his and she laughed when he put an arm around her tentatively.

"I'm not made of porcelain; you're not going to break me."

"Why aren't you repulsed?"

"Because you're warm and soft and I am _still_ shivering."

"That's not what I meant."

"Because you're more than your appearance," she said softly. "Your behavior is anything but beastly." She cupped his head between her small hands and lay a tender kiss on his nose. He damn well melted.

Kylo pulled her tighter to his chest and tucked her head under his. This girl was something else.

"This is nice." She hummed, content. "I like it."

He did, too.

* * *

She awoke before the dawn crept through the woods, still groggy and half asleep. The beast had been replaced with the man, his dark hair fanned out on the pillows, expression content. He lay on his stomach, broad back exposed to her. He was built, muscles outlined in the hazy light as he slept.

She was falling despite herself. Though she _had_ been cold, she'd asked to share his bed to gauge just how much of the returned affection was her brain playing tricks and how much was genuine. The way he reacted to what was essentially a kiss on the cheek—a nothing, a cultural norm, something not remotely romantic here—confirmed her suspicions.

They had only known each other for a little less than two weeks but she felt drawn to him. And he to her, she hypothesized from the way he spoke to her, the fact that he initiated contact, his gaze when he didn't think she was looking.

With a soft sigh, she propped herself on an elbow to catalogue the moles and scars on his skin. He had so many dots scattered on the planes of his back, constellations unique to the galaxy of his body. Some were interrupted by smooth white interjections of old cuts and spells. She hadn't expected him to have so many having come from wealth. There was no need for him to hold a sword, but the scars told stories of a brave warrior, not a pampered prince. She wondered if his hands were calloused like hers.

She ran her nails across a patch of little stars and he stirred. To her surprise, he remained human-shaped as he sleepily pulled her closer, arms locking around her waist, his breath tickling her neck. She fit into him like a nesting doll.

"Kylo—"

"It's too early." His voice reverberated through her ribs. "Go back to sleep."

A shiver ran down from the the edges of her shoulders to the center of her chest, the buzzing captured under her breastbone. It made her feel light, airy, and she eased back into dreams of the odd prince and his curious eyes.

They grew into a routine. He would put her to work figuring out elven enchantments while he cooked breakfast. She helped him gather herbs and spices from the greenhouse after, asking far too many questions about how they were used and what they did. Rey hoped her curiosity was endearing and not a nuisance.

She made excuses to climb into his lap, to feign sleep nestled against his chest. If he minded, he didn't let it show, sighing in content when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He complained of being cold one night and she took it as an opportunity to sleep in his bed from then on. Some nights he was human when he lay passed out in the sheets, some nights he stayed in his monstrous form. She didn't mind either way. Time in his company was good enough for her. She'd pushed the curse from her mind, too focused on getting to know the man underneath.

"Can you wait outside a moment?" he asked on the seventeenth night. 

"For how long?" She stood outside his bedroom door in her stocking feet. There was a snowstorm outside and the old house was drafty.

"Just a few minutes more."

"Hurry up, please."

She shivered, arms tight around her chest. Should have brought a blanket.

There was a loud swear from behind the door before it was yanked open. Before her stood a man in an oversized shirt, the sleeves devouring his hands. He blew a strand of hair from his face. "Sorry for the wait."

She blinked. "You…"

"For a few minutes, at least. I don't think I got it right."

She looked from his lips to his eyes and back.

Her hands were in his hair faster than she could breathe, his arms crushing around her waist. He was a skilled kisser, lips and tongue opening her like a flower blooming to the moon. Her legs wrapped around his torso when he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She couldn't focus on it all, the sensations, the touching—it was a lot at once. His lips were swollen when they broke apart. She watched, hungry, as lust and wonder took over his face, his gaze dipping down, drinking her in.

He set her on the sheets gently before climbing on top, the weight of his hips on her pelvis sending stutters of heat up her nerves. She wanted _more_ , wanted him closer, deeper, harder against her body. His breathing was staggered, hair was mussed, and his cheeks and ears had flushed. He was a picture of dishevelment and she wanted all of him, every inch, every scar. She reached to him and he bent down to kiss her again, getting lost in the act. 

"Rey."

Hazy, buzzed, drunk on his returned affection, she followed when he drew back, hands not feeling when skin became fur.

_"Rey."_

She snapped from her tunnel vision. He'd turned back at some point and he sat tall over her, chest twice as broad as it had been a moment ago. His shirt fit now, but his pants…did not. She licked her lips, arousal still at its peak.

"Can I help?"

"Help?" He glanced down. "No, fuck no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want the first time you see my dick to be when it looks like this."

"Well, now I'm curious."

He groaned in annoyance, fingers quick with the buttons on his trousers. "Happy?"

That was… _huge._

She didn't know what she was expecting, in terms of size or appearance. "Are they always like that?"

"Like what? A third leg with an odd head? No." He frowned. "Don't tell me this is your first time seeing one."

"Surprise?" She scooted closer and he eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want me to do?"

"To stop looking at it."

"Put it away, then."

He scowled, trying to hide his amusement. "Fine. You can touch." He took her hand in his, guiding it to the shaft before giving her a small squeeze. "No harder, okay?" Kylo pressed his lips to her forehead. "Be gentle."

His skin was velvety smooth, warm under her fingers and growing warmer. He leaned forward and let out a strangled moan after a few slow strokes. 

"You're torturing me."

"You told me to do it like this!"

 _"Faster,"_ he ground out. The growl from his chest caused her to flush, the junction of her legs thick with wetness.

She obliged, finding the motion awkward with how his girth spilled out of her hand. There was a bead of clear liquid on the tip and she, curious, bent her head down to swipe it with her tongue. It was salty but not unpleasant. Worth the taste for the way that made Kylo groan and shudder.

"Rey, this is—it's been a _long_ time since I— _fuck_." His hands tangled in her hair when she slipped her lips over the head, sucking gently. Kylo bucked his hips and swore again, strings of nonsense sentences leaving his mouth as she continued her clumsy but eager endeavor. The sounds he made were as good as encouragement, her huge, beastly partner reduced to mewls and moans under her touch.

He forced her away after another minute of whining. With a deep growl, he pinned her down to the bed, a new ferociousness in his eyes. One massive clawed hand held her shoulders down while the other frantically ripped her nightgown up the middle, coordination lost. Another howl racked his chest and he finished himself quickly, hot, sticky liquid coating her stomach. 

On his hands and knees, he was still for a moment, breathing heavy and labored. His voice was hoarse and gruff when he finally spoke. "You next."

"Me?"

"You. That was rude of me; let's get you cleaned up."

His tongue was huge and wet against her stomach. It tickled and she couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up, escaping her lips. He hummed, pleased, and she felt crackles of happiness run across her skin. Hers or his, didn't matter. She laced her fingers into his mane, tugging when his breath traveled down her body, stopping at—

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, lust and post-orgasm bliss heavy in his eyes. "I'm returning the favor."

What fav—

_Oh._

She felt the moan more than she heard it, the rasp of his tongue over her undergarments almost too much at once. The sensation was overwhelming, wet but not, hot then cold. He sucked a wet spot nearer to her clit and her legs quaked, threatening to clamp against his head.

He chuckled and the vibration of his lips made her toes curl. "First time, is it?"

"What are you doing to me?" Was that her voice? It was so breathy, so needy, so—

Oh, god oh god he shouldn't be putting his tongue there, but it warm and wet and delicate against her lips, but that was no place for, _for_ —

_"Fuck."_

He lapped up to her clit torturously slowly, pausing, his pace leisurely. As though he weren't pulling quick, needy, lewd sounds from her throat.

"Do you need anything?" He asked with a flick of his tongue, causing another spasm down her spine.

"An exorcist."

He looked too smug at the suggestion. He was enjoying this way, way too much. "I can do that."

She howled when he buried his face closer, got deeper. Tongue long as it was, he managed to lap at some spot inside her that was making her mind unravel, each flick curling her toes, arching her back. She needed to dig her heels into the mattress and push away from this overstimulation, but his weight on her legs rendered her helpless to anything but his wants. He pinned both of her arms lazily with one hand and rolled his eyes, using the other to rub slow circles over her clit, careful to use just enough pressure to get her to sob.

"You're almost there," he said with a low purr, pulling back to lick his lips before returning to making her insides melt.

Rey didn't last long after, yanking his hair and whining as she came. Sounds faded to nothingness and her ears rang until she opened her eyes to find Kylo still hovering between her legs, one hand stroking softly up her thigh.

She lifted an arm to him weakly. "Can you come here?"

With a dreamy, satisfied smile, he crawled up the bed to her and pulled her flush to his body. She did so adore the way he held her tightly, protectively. She'd have told him, too, if she weren't so braindead and out of breath.

"So, how was it?"

"Please don't make me think or use words." She rolled over to face him, to run her fingers along his jaw. "I am kind of hungry though."

"I'm not; I just had a full-course meal." He laughed when she groaned. "Should I get you something?"

"I can wait until morning. I'd prefer to cuddle with you for a few hours before getting up."

"That can certainly be arranged."

"Do you think you can try to lower the curse for a little longer next time? So we can try something...more?"

"Mmhmm." He nuzzled into her neck. "Give me a few days to rest and we can go again."

Heat bloomed in her chest and she smiled into him. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo & Rey at the beginning of this chapter: feelings??? no thanks, what a bad idea
> 
> Both of them at the end: congratulations, you played yourself


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'm sorry! The RFFA fic I wrote really took it out of me for a week.
> 
> We return to your regular scheduled programming.

It was well after dawn when she woke, though the light outside was gloomy with snowfall. Her body still felt like gelatin and she was extremely reluctant to move, which was easy enough to avoid. Kylo was asleep on top of her, his face buried in her neck, bare skin of his chest warm against hers. His breathing was slow, deep, and while she didn't want to disturb him, her leg was cramping. She ran a gentle hand through his hair, causing him to stir.

He groaned and kissed her neck, her cheek, her jaw. His lips were soft against hers, lazy and sated. She giggled when he wrapped an arm around her waist, happiness like champagne bubbles overflowing in her chest.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"It's around noon."

He shrugged and leaned into her kiss. She held him there, fingers laced in his hair, kissing until they couldn't anymore. Sighing in annoyance, Kylo flopped back onto the mattress, huge clawed hand sprawled across the whole of her abdomen.

"I want to be free of this damn thing."

"We can work on cracking it until you get your energy back."

"The only thing I want to think about is figuring out how to lower it for longer. I don't think I can keep my hands off you for anything else." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "Though I am pleasantly surprised you didn't mind last night."

"You're still you regardless of how you look." She ran her hands over his, fur soft under her fingertips. "My attraction is to you, not your appearance, so I don't mind either way."

"That's weird. You know that's weird, right?"

"Would you sleep with me if our roles were reversed?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I would, fine, not as weird when you like the person under the enchantment."

She rolled over to face him, to kiss his nose and wrap herself so close to his chest. "If I'm not careful I'm going to fall for you."

He let out a soft breath. "I already am."

* * *

He was.

She slept in his arms so peacefully and he couldn't help the pain in his chest, knowing what was undoubtedly going to happen. There had to be a way to break this without diverting the curse onto another target. He felt as though she'd lit a fire under him, was forcing him to consider the repercussions of their actions. Sense dictated he should distance himself from her to keep her safe, but that seemed disingenuous.

Rey sighed in her sleep and he felt his chest swell, pleasant shivers running down his shoulders. He coaxed the worry from the forefront of his thoughts and curled her closer to his body, content to lie with her until she woke.

He kept himself busy for the rest of the day. She woke, finally, and surrounded herself with stacks of books after eating. Returning to the basin in the middle of the study, he found no new traces of the witch. He'd been attempting to seek her out since wrangling the curse into a semi-human form. If anyone had more information, it would be her, but he wasn't sure he could confront her without tearing her limb from limb. His anger boiled the longer he thought about it.

"You look furious."

Kylo snapped from the water. "I do?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Futility."

"Not making progress?"

He licked his lips. "No."

"I'm not either." She moved another book onto the side table, pile of uselessness growing high. "Should we take a break?"

His eyes trailed over her. They wouldn't get back to work if they stopped now; he would drag the debauchery out until evening. "No. There's too much to go through still."

Rey groaned but opened another tome.

"We can stop in a few hours if we don't make any progress."

"Okay. What's for dinner?"

_ You _ . "Pheasant."

"We had pheasant last night. I'm going to go into town tomorrow, see if the butcher has any other meats."

"You could always hunt."

She snorted. "Then I'd have to skin whatever I kill, it's such a pain."

"Fine, then I'll hunt and you can buy whatever you like." He snapped his fingers and a pouch of coins fell heavily into her lap. "Don't be stingy."

Her eyes widened. "This is a lot of money."

"And?"

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing so much at once."

"It's a meager amount to me. Please, use as little or as much as you need to get what you want."

She laughed. "You're something else."

Come nightfall, after a meal, he led her up to his rooms, asking her to wait outside again. He had an idea of what went wrong the last time he attempted this spell and how to fix it, but he didn't have the energy to sustain it more than a half hour at most. Last night had been so fevered, so needy, and he wanted this to be different. Slower.

He took her hands in his, pulling her into his bedroom. She looked eager as ever and he kissed her chastely, hoping to make his wants for the evening clear.

"We rushed yesterday," he said as he ran his hands down her sides. "We don't have much time now, I want to be more...thorough."

"Thorough how?"

"It's been so long since I've touched someone skin to skin, I want to savor it before the spell wears off."

He took the hem of his shirt in his fingers and—

"Wait. I want to do it."

Curious, he lowered his arms.

She stepped to him, until they almost touched. With a kiss sweet as summer fruit, she began to unbutton his shirt. She continued to kiss down his chest as she went, lowering to her knees, hands settling on his hips. Breath warm below his navel for only a second, she stood slowly, pushing the fabric from his shoulders. He shivered—out of cold or her touch, he didn't know.

Her fingers explored his body, delicate as a spring breeze, soft as winter snow. She drew shapes and patterns along his skin as she kissed him, lips slow and lazy. Unconcerned with their time constraint. Her touch slipped up his sides and down his back, eventually settling on his waist, holding him to her. Keeping him close.

She hummed in contentment when he returned the gesture, pulling her shirt over her head, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. She was so warm against him, so small but burning hotter than a scorched summer. His nerves prickled from the contact, little pops of poignant, pleasant emotions rippling through his ribcage. Her hands climbed up into his hair and he let his wander down her back.

She smiled when he pulled back to look at her and it was infectious, spreading across his face, grin catching up to his eyes. He tugged her close again and tucked her head under his chin. One hand laced with hers and the other on the small of her back, he stepped off into a simple waltz. She kissed him quickly and muttered something inaudible against his throat.

It was appropriate, he thought, to admit he was definitely, unstoppably, falling in love with her. With her gentle, curious nature and her wide, excited eyes. Falling for her tenderness, her sharp wit, her determination. She was apricity in the coldness of his lonely world.

She laughed and his heartbeat stuttered, fluttering like a hummingbird. Her free hand migrated from his shoulder to his cheek. "This is such a strange turn of events, isn't it? I stumbled upon the manor house by accident but it feels like it was the most purposeful action in my life." She bowed her head to his chest. "I've never...I never thought I'd want something like this, or want to love someone. But it feels so natural, being with you."

He slowed their dance to kiss her deeply, meaningfully, hoping she'd understand everything he wasn't sure how to put into words. Hoping to the heavens he'd figure out how to make this right before it was too late, before she would be taken from him.

The spell was beginning to weaken once they broke away. He could feel its thick, sticky wave begin to fissure. It was replaced with a pang of longing when it finally broke—a longing to be human again, to see his face in the mirror, to kiss his lover when he pleased. She didn't seem upset, though. With a smile, she took his hands and led him to the bed, nudging him down amidst the pillows.

Straddling him as best she could, she kissed his nose and pressed her forehead to his. With a content sigh, she curled up on his chest, fingers playing with his hair. He tucked an arm around her and relished the pleased noise she made as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Get some sleep, I know you're exhausted."

"In a minute; I'm enjoying your company."

"My company will be here in the morning."

But the comfort of the darkness wouldn't. Admitting his feelings got so much more difficult in the light. "You're right, it does feel natural to be with you. Like breathing."

"I'm glad you feel the same." She hummed. "Wouldn't it be funny if the trick to this curse were love?"

His chest ached. "It would."

* * *

In the early morning frost she made her way to the stables, boots crunching on the new snow. Kylo had fastened her cold-weather armor to replace what she'd lost in the woods and she was beyond grateful for the fur in the chill of winter. The enchanted mare waited for her, horse somehow content in the cold. Its dazzling coat was almost blinding between the overcast sky and the untouched white snow.

Rey saddled the mare and patted its neck. "Aren't you freezing? Doesn't he have a blanket for you?"

The horse whinnied and shook its head.

"Bizarre. But then again, I'm not used to magic horses. I guess you're all right in this weather."

She had made a list of things she wanted before leaving, scrap of paper tucked into one of the pockets of her inner cloak. Wine, fruit if she could find it, beef, radishes, fish, maybe carrots? Something green. Kylo's greenhouse only had magical herbs and she was growing sick of poultry, eggs, and stew. She didn't know how he'd managed to have such a bland, repetitive diet without going insane.

"He did say he'd hunt today," she told the horse as they made their way through the snow-coated woods. "Maybe he eats differently when not in company?"

Her mount neighed, the sound deep.

"He does look pretty ferocious, and I think he's got a better sense of smell than I do. I trust him." She scrunched up her nose at a thought. "I hope he doesn't mean he'll bring back rabbit, that's just as bland as chicken."

The market in the little town was bustling despite the snowfall. She was able to lead the horse through it, loading fresh goods into the saddlebags as quickly as she was able to hand over coins. There were all cuts of beef, root vegetables, potatoes, lard—one merchant even had apples from a town in the south. There were lake fish, but nothing from the sea and she felt a little homesick. Rey decided she would make it a point to visit once the mountains began to thaw.

"I thought I recognized that horse."

A very fair, very blonde young woman lowered her hood as she approached where Rey stood inspecting turnips.

"You've come from the manor in the woods, haven't you?"

Magic poured off the stranger and she felt uneasy. "No, I haven't."

"Funny, as I'm certain this mount comes from those stables." She sized up Rey, eyes falling to her swords. "A Poacher, are you? Did you finally kill the beast that has taken up residence there?"

"There's a  _ man _ in the manor house, but no beast."

"Tricked you too, has he? You're not from around here, I guess that makes you an easier target." She stroked the mare's neck. "He tries to get maidens to fall in love with him to free himself and shift the curse onto them. Take my warning, you'll find no friends in those woods, only monsters."

Rey wanted to snap back, to argue, but the woman disappeared in the crowded street like treetops into the fog. 

What was she supposed to...make of that information? She trusted Kylo more than some random stranger claiming to know her horse, but something about the words stuck in her head like burrs on her clothes. She finished her shopping and returned quickly as she could, riding the mare hard through the trees. Unburdening the animal of her purchases, she let it wander off as she pushed open the door to the kitchen. Kylo stood at a butcher's table over half a deer carcass. There was blood in his fur and around his mouth, as though he'd made the killing blow himself.

Maybe he had.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said as she unpacked meats and cheeses first.

"There was a witch at the market." She hauled the sack of potatoes onto the counter. "Blonde, pale, ethereally beautiful. She told me something that's been bothering me since I left."

Turning to Kylo, she found his expression a cross of fury and befuddlement. "What did she say?"

"That you—you try to seduce women with the intent of getting out of the curse." Her chest felt tight. "Please tell me that's a lie."

He put down the cleaver and gripped the thick wood of the block, letting out a long breath. "Come with me into the study."

"Kylo—"

"Please."

Her stomach sinking, she followed after the beast, a tiny shadow in his monstrous wake. Adrenaline wild in her system, she sat down in an armchair, hands restless, while he collected his thoughts.

"I didn't tell you everything about this curse from the start. She's half right. It will lift if someone admits to falling in love with me, and then it moves to them. That's how I was cursed." He wouldn't look her in the eye. "It gets stronger with each victim and I wasn't able to take even a semi-human shape for over a year. I don't know what will happen if it moves onto you."

"Am I just a sacrifice to you? To gain your freedom again?" She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Please just be truthful with me."

He paused for what felt like an eternity in hell. "At first, yes. For a few days. You didn't seem to have family that would miss you and I know mine is still looking for me. It didn't seem like the worst opportunity. But then I…" He sighed. "I started to fall in love with you. Am still falling. And I am so  _ desperate _ for a way to lift this without hurting you. I was hoping I'd find an answer before it could transfer, but I understand if your feelings have changed. I should have told you when we started to get close."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "I need a minute."

"Should I leave?"

Rey shook her head. "No."

He approached the hearth, conjuring a kettle over the fire and a tall cup into his palm. She watched, a little dazed, as he went through the motions of brewing...tea?

"Chocolate," he corrected, snapping for the cup to appear in her hands.

"Do I just have to fall for you to get cursed?"

"You have to say the words and mean them."

"So you loved this witch, then."

He stopped fidgeting and finally looked at her. "I did. But she had been using me, she had no interest in me beyond being a tool. Looking back, it feels more like infatuation when I compare it to how I feel for you."

She took a sip of the cocoa, let it warm her a little. "I can't… Blame you, for your thought process. I would have done the same, I think. Being lonely for so long can skew your perspective on connecting to someone, what it's like to have a companion."

"You don't have to empathize with me."

"I do, though. Because I'm—the words I can't say. I am also starting to—the words I can't say for you. And I wouldn't change it, regardless of how shitty this situation is." She let her feet drop to the floor. "Do you think we can just cuddle after dinner for a while? I want to be near you."

She followed him around the kitchen like a duckling, a magnet at his side while he cooked. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested again the broad of his back while he hovered over the stove.

"I'm going to end up hitting you accidentally if you're not careful."

"I'll take the risk."

"I'd rather not have to mend a broken nose from a stray elbow." He half-turned and kissed her crown. "Cut the carrots while you're waiting."

"But you can do that with a flick of your wrist."

"If you don't keep busy I'm going to send you to wait in the dining room."

"I'll warn you now I only know how to cut things into chunks, so I hope you're not expecting this to be pretty."

Rolling his eyes, he motioned for the carrots to fall finely chopped into the simmering pot of stock. "You're useless, sweetheart."

"Sorry I only really know how to cook for sustenance, not pleasure."

"I can teach you, if you'd like. It's simpler than it looks." He maneuvered her in front of the cooktop, one huge hand settled on her hip. "Follow my lead, and don't get discouraged if it doesn't work the first time. This is very different from the magic you use."

She was clumsier than he, chopping onions into haphazard pieces over a skillet. While he was pleased, it was clear her work was not to his standard and he corrected her spells with words of  _ no, it's okay, you're doing well, I just want it to heat evenly _ .

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"A bit from my mother, mostly from the books in the library. It wasn't something I had to worry about before coming here."

"I didn't think those books would have recipes."

"They don't. That part is mostly trial and error with some memory thrown in. You grow sick of unseasoned, uncooked meat quickly."

"So the deer—"

"This form you see is not what I was cursed into. Hunting comes naturally."

"This is just the closest you've gotten to appearing normal for a prolonged period?"

"Correct."

She looked over her shoulder at him, making note of how short she was in comparison, how much his body dwarfed hers. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Not an easy feat, but I'll let you know if you're getting close."

Dinner was a fast affair, in part because her appetite had disappeared an hour before. She waited for him to store leftovers in the cellar's ice box before following him upstairs. He made good on his promise and she sat beside him in bed, head to his chest. He had a book open on elven rituals but she couldn't tell if he were reading or letting his mind wander.

This was a strange fate. She figured it should have bothered her more that he lied, even though his mind changed so quickly. She had been a stranger, though. A no one. And she really, truly, couldn't promise that she wouldn't have attempted the same.

"You're telling me the truth, right?"

Kylo shifted, lowering his book. "About what?"

"The whole falling for me thing. And the curse."

"Yes, of course." He adjusted the arm around her to hold one of her small hands. "I've never been so sure of something before. You make me happy, even in these wretched circumstances."

"It pains me that I can't say anything back. Like, how do you know I'm telling the truth?"

"I have a hunch. Also because you're a terrible liar."

"I am  _ not!" _

"You are, you do this thing with your nose whenever you fib, it's adorable."

"Don't call my poor acting skills adorable."

He laughed and she felt it reverberate through her ribs. "So you admit to it?"

"Fine, I yield." She huffed and snuggled closer. "Is that the only reason you think I'm being truthful?"

"No. I can tell from your body language, when you make excuses to be near me, the way you look at me when you think I'm asleep, or not paying attention. You're not sneaky."

"I track monsters for a living."

"You've been doing a poor job ever since you arrived." He cut off her protest with a kiss to her forehead. "How about this, in a few days we can do something special."

"What about the curse? And my thirty days?"

"It's not going anywhere, and I gave you an arbitrary number. It's been so long since I last lived a little. Humor me, please."

"What is it you want to do?"

"How do you feel about dinner and dancing?"

She'd never been dancing.

Growing up in an elven monastery had given her little exposure to both human customs (which she'd learned the hard way) and experience with nobles in a social setting. She had observed feasts and galas while working but hadn't partaken in either.

Kylo had enchanted the dress she was wearing. After she made several attempts to change its form and color (he cackled like a hyena when she accidentally made it bigger than the room), he took pity on her inexperience. 

_ You're rude, you know that? _

_ It was funny, don't be so glum. _

It was a rich blue, dark as the ocean deep. The silk was smooth under her fingertips, running like rainwater. It had a full skirt that turned and swayed when she moved, the neck low but not scandalous. She had a collar of jewels around her neck and her fingers kept toying with the sapphire pendant dangling halfway down her chest.

She looked very, very different from her normal dirt-covered, leather-strapped self.

"Are you ready yet?" His voice floated down the hall like a summer breeze, soft and dreamy.

"Almost."

"You didn't even have to tie anything, what's taking so long?"

She didn't know where to begin.

Rey stepped out of the powder room and, with a controlled breath, made her way to the ballroom. She hadn't been in it before, didn't know she was expecting when the door opened. It certainly wasn't this.

A man in a beautiful black tailcoat turned to her, gold buttons and embroidery alive under the low lighting. His hair was braided and tied with a silk ribbon, the front styled in waves, framing his face. His waistcoat and trousers were tailored, fitting tightly against his broad figure.

"We have until midnight if my prediction is correct." Kylo bowed and offered his hand with a smile. "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post chapter FAQ Part 2: Electric Boogaloo
> 
> Q: Why isn't Rey more upset??  
> A: because that's such an overused reaction/trope in the romance genre. It doesn't feel in character for her to get all angry about something she admits she'd do as well. She's not a damsel in distress; she's pragmatic, and she can't fault others when they are as well.
> 
> Q: Are they gonna fuck soon?  
> A: Next chapter! But they only have until midnight...or do they? ;)


End file.
